Haku Shumisen
|birthdate = September 1st |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 4'8" |weight = 139 lbs |eyes = Purple |hair = Blonde |affiliation = , , , Anmentai |occupation = Leader of the Anmentai |team = Anmentai |partner = Miyako Shumisen |base of operations = , |marital status = Single |alignment = Lawful Neutral |family = Shumisen Clan Miyako Shumisen (Sister) |education = Private Education |status = Active |shikai = Not Yet Revealed |bankai = Not Yet Revealed. }} Haku Shumisen (白須弥山, Shumisen Haku, lit. "White World Center Mountain") is the current and first head of the Anmentai, as well as the former heir to the leadership of the Shumisen Clan. Unknown to the public, his position grants him one of the most influential roles in the workings of , although no events hinting at abuse have been shown. Appearance Personality History Haku's first heartbeat was not in . He was a human once, or almost though. A stillborn, his mother was attacked by a during her pregnancy, although this didn't pass Haku some mystical powers. He was simply killed, and almost immediately underwent , growing up in Soul Society in an orphanage with so many other untimely children. The white hair was not like other children - while others would play with their peers, he would stare out of the window and soak up the environment. Afterwards, he would grab a piece of chalk and draw a perfect picture of what he just saw, a remarkable talent indeed. His development of speech came months before the others, his ability to walk more than a year. People saw within him the prodigy that would save from the criminals that now dominated the lower ends of the Rukongai. When Haku appeared to be seven years old, he was admitted to the . Truly remarkable, for a child that young. He certainly didn't hesitate to get to his class the first day of class, but was taken by surprise on the streets in the form of a blue-haired phantom. A devious smile that blotted out the sun, a blue fire erupted from the palm of the mans hand that had poised itself against Haku's temple. The kid that was meant to be a prodigy fell, fated for death. Years spent in slumber passed by. Haku would eventually awake, but not without permanent damage. His ability to speak, which he had cherished so much and developed so early, was taken from him. But more importantly, the world stood still for him. Akinetopsia had grabbed him, and now the brilliant boy was unable to fill his own cup of tea. Synopsis Equipment Throwing Knives: Powers & Abilities Child Prodigy: Haku is often heralded as the brightest of his generation In fact, his genius was discovered so quickly that his clan took him off the Shinō academy after only half a year, not wanting Haku to draw too much attention to himself. His natural-born abilities soon made him a master of all Shinigami battle forms, save , allowing him to compete on levels normally reserved for those with centuries of experience. However, his genius also seemed to backfire on him within certain areas. Miyako states that, due his ability to think almost exclusively in an abstract manner, Haku is easily deceived by sweet talk. Therefore, she has promised herself to prevent Haku from the rest of the clan, who are set on exploiting his natural abilities for their own purposes. In a flashback, it was seen how Haku learned his first throwing technique from watching a game of darts and used said skill only a day later on a bully with gruesome effect. *'Master Strategist:' A direct outgrowth of his child genius, Haku has shown to be an immensely effective strategist, always seeming to be three steps ahead of his opponents. This ability is reflected in his mastery of Mahjong, a game he controls so well he once won by over-thinking all possible ways his opponents could be cheating and throwing away his most valuable tiles so they would panic and he could cheat his own way to victory. Haku has no problems with playing dirty, in fact it is even one of his characteristics to exploit weaknesses others would consider unrelated or inappropriate to the battle. : Although innately possessing an immense amount of spiritual power, years of constant oppression for stealth purposes have lessened Haku's reserves. However, this has not diminished his performance in any way. His reiatsu is black in color, and through training Haku has came up with many uses. At night, he can cloak himself with it, rendering him invisible to the naked eye. He can form spiritual limbs that appear as shadows and are able to grab and hold on most moderate sized spiritual beings, to the point that they can squeeze them do death. When fully exerted, Haku's reiatsu becomes a skeleton-like being dressed in black, giving off "the chill and stench of death". Living beings that come in touch with the entity often display marks that hint at advanced stages of rot, along with severe pain. It seems that Haku's reiatsu is strangely tangible when compared to most others auras, being able to form shields that block physical attacks just as well as spiritual, to a certain degree. Enhanced Durability: Although it might seem uncanny given his slender stature, Haku possesses a durability that allows him to continue fighting even after having received multiple severe wounds and the loss of a limb. It is rumored he once sat outside the s bedroom for a whole week without moving an inch, just because he suspected him of rebellious thoughts. Atsalikinesis (鋼操作 (鋼の動き), Ātsalikinesīs; Greek for "Steel Motion", Japanese for "Steel Movement"): Through unknown manners, Haku has the ability to manipulate freely steel within his vicinity. He typically utilizes this ability to change the course of his knives mid-air, bending the steel slightly so the knife diverts from its normal path. He has also been shown manipulating other metal objects, such as bending poles and latching onto steel walls. Stealth & Assassination Expert Acrobat: *'Parkour Master:' Master of Subterfuge: *'Masterful Spy:' *'Master Assassin:' : Although this ability may seem misplaced seeing the category, Haku has employed his mastery over kidō almost exclusively in the realm of stealth, subterfuge and assassination. Although he has equal knowledge of the utilization of traditional spells, his preference lies within the spells that he devised himself, mainly because they fit his tasks better. There is one traditional spell he has mastered above everything else, however, this being Bakudō #26: Kyokko (曲光, Curved Light). Haku can activate this spell in a moment's notice, the effort itself going as smoothly as taking a breath. It is said that it is impossible to detect Haku while in this form, making it never a certainty that a room is "empty" or a conversation is "private". This is the reason that no one dares to speak ill of Haku, because no one dares to assume that Haku isn't standing besides them, even if his physical form is within eyesight. The completion of its activation goes so swiftly even opponents that are staring at Haku while he does it simply cannot track when it has happened, making it seem like Haku went up into thin air. Haku has even made use of the drawback of a not-fully-mastered Kyokko, namely that there is some sort of 'notch' in the light spectrum where the user is standing. By bending the light in a certain area with an adapted Kyokko, the opponent often assumes that is the position of the user, causing them to leave themselves wide open as they attack the innocent nothing. However, his focus on only one specific area has lessened his overall performance in the art. *'Onryōtejun' (怨霊手順, Apparition Step); Illusion after illusion, weaving spiritual energy into untruths has become an automatism for Haku, creating them as he creates thoughts. This obviousness eventually evolved into something more - Haku became a being where the line between reality and illusion has faded away. It is even unsure to say if he still exists, or if he's merely an apparition created by himself. Physical attacks seem to pass through, spiritual only incarnate air. If Haku bears any trouble from this is undeniable, but what specific consequences they contain is unrevealed. Original Kidō It should be noted that all of Haku's original spells are incantationless, as it would defy their purpose of stealthiness if they weren't. Shurikenjutsu & Knife Throwing Master of Shurikenjutsu: Knife Throwing Master: Stances Suihei no Kamae (水平の構え, Stance of Horizon); Bending through his knees, Haku leans away from the opponent, his right hand at the base of a throwing knife. The key in this stance is observation. Waiting for just the right opening, Haku stands stable and weary for any opportunity. When the right time is met, he slides his hand up the knife whilst turning it with his thumb, a tiny movement which grants the assassin the ability to launch the weapon in any desired direction. The knife curves it trail without revolving even once. Witnesses often proclaim that it seems as if the knife is guided by Haku's mind, as it always ends up right where he wants it, gliding and twisting through the air in an almost supernatural form. The throwing movement is so swift that five knives, launched in successive order, hit their targets in the same second. Haku has been seen performing a variant of the stance while hanging upside-down, where he simply rapidly slid out a knife, hitting its target perfectly despite the concrete wall standing between. The stance is the foundation of Haku's throwing techniques, the starting point of any of his other, elaborate techniques. It balances out speed and flexibility, allowing Haku to dodge most close-range attacks without lifting a foot, sliding out a knife just at the right time to skewer his opponent. His heels are stretched, spiritual energy rumbling through their veins, allowing him to launch himself forward in a moment's notice. Although not comparable to a shunpo technique, this allows him to dodge an attack that devastates his whole position by dislocating himself for a few meters. It is the maximum speed his Gyōdōhankei allows and, even so, scorch marks sometimes appear on the edges of his uniform. *'Matataku, Suihei' (瞬く水平, Flicker, Horizon); *'Odorokasu, Suihei' (驚かす水平, Astonish, Horizon); Kakumei no Kamae (革命の構え, Stance of Revolution); Standing slightly crooked, shoulders knitted together and back straight, Haku collects an amount of throwing knives between his fingers up to a maximum of three per hand. The key in this stance is power. By moving the hand in a whipping movement, the knife begins to revolve around its axis, creating power and momentum while giving up speed and stealth. Unlike within Suihei, the knives do not glide silently through the air following strange pathways, instead travelling in a plain straight line and giving off a loud noise. Henceforth, this stance is mostly use in battle as opposed to assassination purposes. However, all these drawbacks are merely compensating for the raw amount of force there exists behind each throw. Thrown knives are often seen penetrating stone walls up to the hilt, and breaking up to #60 Bakudō without barely losing any momentum. An incredible feat was once seen to be executed by Haku, breaking a fully-powered Danku spell with only three knives, just by pinpointing all these three at the weakest spot. Should an opponent engage in hand-to-hand combat, Haku will often grab two knives in his hand and dance around the opponent, slicing here and there until they succumb to their many wounds. Yokusei no Kamae (抑制の構え, Stance of Suppression); *'Hasamu, Yokusei' (挟む抑制, Intervene, Suppression); Techniques *'Eitō' (影刀, Shadow Knife); A technique where two knives are thrown, with one just behind the other so the latter travels in the former's shadow. This creates the illusion of only one thrown knife, giving the opponent a nasty surprise when they are actually under the impression they only have to watch out for one deadly projectile. The second knife is not necessarily thrown in the other's shadow, but can also be thrown parallel to the other, an assignment which is much harder, but also more effective than the base form. *'Yūyake' (夕焼け, Sunset); A incredibly precise throwing technique which is designed to hit another knife in mid-air and change its course according to the user's will. Haku is so skilled with this trick he can make his knives take 90 degree turns using it, or correct knives that would have missed by a hair's margin at the last moment. Knives are targeted at bystanders of the target, and corrected only inches before the innocent sees his life flashing by. **'Hoshiakari' (星明かり, Starlight): A an almost surrealistic technique where a dozen knives are thrown into the air, seemingly with no specific mark or target. Haku then throws a single knife into the mass, which hits the floating others so precise he could dispatch of no less than seven enemies within a second. He did admit that the technique is largely determined by luck, no matter how skilled you are. *'Hanataba' (花束, Bouquet); Sinking into Kakumei no Kamae, Haku takes three knives between his fingers and throws them simultaneously. Through a subtle movement of the index and the pink, the pathway of the knives becomes a myriad of spinning and twisting blades, revolving both around their own axis as well as switching positions constantly. The speed and frequency at which this process takes place makes it practically any given opponent to determine the amount or the target of the knives. *'Tako' (凧, Kite); *'Taka' (鷹, Hawk); Zanpakutō Even though its powers have been beheld and its name known, the form of Haku's zanpakutō remains unknown. He personally states that he refuses to carry around his zanpakutō because it makes it easier to identify his person, which stands in contrast with the anonymity he wishes to maintain. His sister, however, has mentioned Haku has access to both his Shikai and Bankai, but is far from controlling them completely. Tadashiki (唯識, "reality is subjective, there is nothing but the mind") *' :' The command nor the form of Tadashiki's Shikai has been revealed. :Shikai Special Abilities: Tadashiki's power is known as an "interpretation" (通訳, Tsūyaku). What it exactly does is unknown. *' :' Not Yet Revealed Behind the Scenes